


Down the Rabbit Hole

by Aikyo10



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Art for story in notes, M/M, Older Lance, Oral Sex, PWP, Shiro in bunny suit, Younger Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikyo10/pseuds/Aikyo10
Summary: Art is here https://lancemyboi2k17.tumblr.com/post/164141486670/sooooo-goramidiot-and-i-are-obsessed-with-bunnyThis is a light beta'd - for fun - I blame Onway - Never My faultLance is around 30 and Shiro late 20's = because I can





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Art is here https://lancemyboi2k17.tumblr.com/post/164141486670/sooooo-goramidiot-and-i-are-obsessed-with-bunny
> 
> This is a light beta'd - for fun - I blame Onway - Never My fault
> 
> Lance is around 30 and Shiro late 20's = because I can

Lance pulled on his leather jacket. His favorite jacket. The brown leather was soft and worn from years of use and love. The cool autumn weather would make the walk home from the club chiller than normal. He slipped his phone, wallet, and keys into his pockets. He wasn’t sure what he expected for tonight.

 

This wouldn’t be the first time he had met Pidge for drinks. This was the first time Pidge had begged him to go out. His friends had been worried about him since he had been through the divorce. He had a feeling they pitied him because he was thirty, childless, divorced, and currently laid off from his job. Pidge was not the one who would suggest drinks in the past which tipped Lance off that Keith would be showing up.

 

He looked over his shoulder at his very empty apartment. The divorce had not gone his way and now he had very little to put in his shoe box of an apartment. Stuff did not matter to him anymore as it had in his early twenties. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He jogged down the two flights of stairs and down to the street. 

 

He kept his hands in his pockets as he walked the few blocks to the parking garage. His motorcycle waiting for him in his assigned parking spot. He swung a leg over and turned on the engine. He smiled as he drove across town with the cold wind nipping at his face and ruffling his hair.

 

The roar of the bike and the wind drowned out any troubling thoughts. Twenty minutes later, and performing five driving infractions, he pulled into a empty parking space near the front door. The club did not seem to be busy yet. 

 

He saw Keith’s jeep with Pidge in the passenger seat drive into the lot a few seconds later. Lance waved and laughed as Keith parked the large vehicle in the far back of the lot away from other cars. 

 

“You let him drive you in that planet killing device?” Lance felt his face hurt from smiling so big. 

 

Pidge rolled her eyes behind her thick glasses. “I know. I’m still trying to convert him.”

 

“Never.” Keith shut his door. “Leave my car alone.”

 

“You’re still a grump. Good things never change.” Lance walked over and hugged Pidge tight. She only came to his chin which was perfect hugging height. “You still small and dangerous?”

 

“Of fucking course.” The short frame did not speak of how strong she was as she squeezed a rib out of place. “How are you?”

 

“I’m good.” Lance laughed as he saw Keith glare. “Honest.”

 

“When was the last time you left that hole of an apartment?” Pidge asked as she released her hug. 

 

“Just the other day for groceries.” He ruffled the top of her reddish blonde head. “I’m fine.”

 

“Uh huh. Well I think you’ll like this place.” Pidge wrapped an arm around Lance’s waist.

 

Keith was a quiet presence behind Lance. He knew his friend would speak up when he was ready. No reason to poke the bear this early in the evening. 

 

“What in the world is my amazing gorgeous ace baby doing coming to clubs like this?” Lance asked as they walked to the entrance.

 

“Hey. I have my reasons.” Pidge punched Lance’s side. “I’m trying to get you to crawl out of your pit of doom.”

 

Lance laughed louder as he reached forward, grabbed the handle, and opened the door. “After you dear lady. Oh, you too Pidge.”

 

“Ha, ha.” Pidge walked through the door first.

 

Keith stopped one stride short of going through the door. His hand coming up to cover Lance’s own. “You haven’t seen him right?”

 

He felt touched by Keith’s concern. “Nope. Not a sight of him for weeks.”

 

“Good.” Keith muttered and stepped forward into the club. Keith’s murderous alter ego was rather heart warming when the mullet headed idiot wasn’t being a know it all.

 

He hadn’t been out to this club in years and it had changed a lot. Lance immediately noticed they had added men to the servers. He could not miss the cute animal motif of the evening. Pidge would have never come to a place like this on her own. Lance loved her even more for taking the time to invite him.

 

They were lead to a table near the stage. Lance had Pidge sat to his left and Keith to his right. He leaned back and watched the people walking around them. The long stage split the bar almost in half with tables filling the floor around them. He saw two poles for a dancer to use both in front of the runway in the back. 

 

“When did you decide to grown fuzz?” Keith asked. 

 

Lance grinned as he rubbed his chin. “This? Well someone used to pitch a fit if I did not shave. Seemed since they’re out of the picture I should do what I want.”

 

“You look forty.” Pidge snorted.

 

“I do not!” Lance frowned at his friend. “Damn you’re in a savage mood. I still got it. No worries. Even at my age.”

 

“Uh huh. That why you haven’t had a date in forever?” Keith joined in on the teasing.

 

“I am not drunk enough yet for you two to gang up on me.” Lance crossed his arms. “Some friends you are. Why shouldn’t I just leave?”

 

“Hello gentleman.” A deep voice cut into the conversation. “What would you three like from the bar tonight?”

 

Lance glanced over and his jaw hit the ground. His eye level was met with a lycra crotch and a pair of thick thighs. His eyes dragged upward to the small waist covered in a tight corset. He hadn’t swallowed his own tongue yet as he saw the large chest muscles, but he was about to choke when he saw the long black and white hair tied back into a ponytail.

 

“We’ll have three beers to start.” Keith spoke up. A happy lit in his voice. “Then maybe one round of shots.”

 

“Are we starting a tab?” The server asked as he reached out and touched the underside of Lance’s chin.

 

Lance’s jaw closed with a click. “Uh. S-sorry.”

 

“No problem.” The man laughed putting a hand on his hip. “Tab?”

 

“Sure. Put it under Lance.” Pidge grinned from above her folded hands.

 

“Got it.” The server smirked and turned away.

 

Lance had to grab the side of the table as he watched the small fluffy white bunny tail bounce on the man’s ass with each retreating step. He turned back in his seat and ignored the grins from his friends. Damn if they didn’t know him too well.

 

“I hate you both so much right now.” He cleared his throat.

 

“Hey Lance. You got a little drool.” Pidge motioned to her chin.

 

Keith laughed as he folded his arms on top of the table. “And you used to say I was smooth.”

 

“Oh god.” Lance put his head in his hands. “I made an ass out of myself.”

 

The music in the club could not block out the thud of blood in his ears. He was embarrassed as hell. He hadn’t had that sort of reaction to anyone in a long time. 

 

“Good to know you’re still Lance deep down. Past all that weird chin fuzz and odd undercut.” Pidge kicked his leg. “But remember this is a hands off club.”

 

“Ouch! I’m not a jerk I know how to behave.” Lance looked up from his fingers. “Is that why you brought me here? To get a rise out of me?”

 

“Well, that,” Pidge nodded. “And to make sure you were really doing ok.”

 

“I’m fine.” Lance repeated himself. “I can’t believe you two thought bringing me here was the way to get me to talk.”

 

“You want to meet at a Starbucks later and talk there?” Pidge smirked. 

 

“Fuck off.” Lance grumbled as he sat up straighter. “I don’t like Starbucks.

 

“Don’t drool again.” Keith smirked.

 

Lance frowned, “What does that mean?”

 

“Your drinks.” The deep voice returned. The large man brushed his shoulder against Lance’s shoulder as he set down the beers and then the shots. 

 

Lance did not drool. He did freeze in place. He was worried if he turned at that moment he would have a full view of the man’s hard muscles spilling over that ridiculous neckline of the bunny costume. He could act normal. Act his age. He wasn’t fifteen any longer. He reached for the beer and did an internal jump of joy that his hands were not shaking. 

 

“Thank you.”  He said in his smoothest voice. 

 

“You’re very welcome.” The warm presence of the man did not move. 

 

“Um.” Lance tilted his head to the side to see what the man was waiting for and saw the flash of white teeth in a gorgeous smile. “Is there a card we should put this on. Sir?”

 

“Ah. Oh. Yeah.” Lance pulled out his wallet and held out his credit card. “Here. Run the tab on this. Will you be serving us all night?”

 

“If you want me to.” The server leaned forward and took the card between his teeth and pulled it away from Lance’s fingers. He winked and walked off with Lance’s card dangling from his lips. 

 

“You guys have gotten me in so much trouble.” Lance covered his eyes with a hand and laughed. 

 

“He’s cute right? I knew he’d be your type.” Pidge did a small dance side to side in her chair. “I’m the best.”

 

“Yes, yes. Leave it to you gremlin to know Lance’s taste in men.” Keith tucked his black hair behind his ear. “Least he’ll smile tonight.”

 

“I smile!” Lance protested. 

 

“Not as much anymore. That man of yours was a right old asshole.” Keith’s happy smile turned into a snarl. “He went too far getting you fired.”

 

“Technically not fired, only laid off.” Pidge’s frown matched that of Keith’s. “But still. It has been awhile since we’ve seen the old Lance.”

 

Lance wanted to put his friend’s minds at ease. No reason for them to worry about him when they had their own lives to focus on. He tipped his beer out and looked at them. 

 

“You want to cheer me up? No talk about that. I’m alive, I am happier than I have been, and I don’t want to get depressed when you two are trying to get me to make a fool of myself in public. Seems counter productive. So.”  Lance waited for Pidge and Keith to lean their bottles forward. “To friends and to a night of bad jokes, hot bodies, and getting Keith a lap dance.”

 

“Why do I get a lap dance? This is for you?” Keith groaned.

 

“Because I can’t wait to see you turn the same shade of red as your jeep.” Lance laughed and tapped each bottle with his. “Cheers.”

 

The night went as Lance had wanted it. Shiro, the name of their server, had returned his card and fetched them a round of drinks. Lance purchased not only a lap dance for Keith but one for himself as well. Pidge took pictures of Lance’s lap dance. God bless her little demon soul. 

 

Shiro had ground over Lance’s lap. Those thick thighs sitting on Lance’s hips not seeming to mind the impossible hard on which would not go down any time Shiro approached. Lance's hands were white from gripping the back legs of his chair as Shiro slinked down with far more grace than a man that large should possess. By the time the lap dance had finished Lance was breathless and received a ton of lewd comments from both Keith and Pidge. Shiro did not seem to be affected as he gave Lance another one of those toothy smiles and slinked away. 

 

Pidge made sure not to drink too much so she could drive Keith home. Keith, who was usually very reserved, indulged in twice as many beers as Lance. It seemed his friend had some of his own worries he was trying to forget. Lance had stopped since he had to still go home that night and there was no way he was leaving his bike in front of any club for the evening. 

 

“What time is it?” Keith slurred as they watched the next dancer come onto the stage.

 

“It’s about three in the morning. We need to get you home.” Pidge tapped the back of Keith’s hand. “You have that thing monday morning.”

 

“Oh. Right.” Keith looked at Lance. “You gonna be ok?”

 

“Yeah.” Lance laughed. “A lot better than you in a few hours when you realized drinking that much at our age is a bad idea.”

 

“What was a bad idea?” The black haired man asked with a confused expression. “Tonight was a good idea.”

 

“I agree but if you puke on me I am going to post all these pictures online.” Pidge warned Keith as she stood up. 

 

“What’s wrong with that?” Keith squeezed the back of Lance’s hand. “You going to be ok?”

 

“Yes.” Lance laughed at his drunk friend. Keith was adorable being still so worried about him while trashed. “I’ll be good. I’m just going to sit here for a bit before I even touch my bike.”

 

“Ok.” Keith stood up and swayed to the left, then the right, then stopped with both hands out to the side. “Holy shit the floor tilts here.”

 

“Keith you’re an idiot sometimes.” Pidge sighed and put an arm around Keith’s chest. “Let’s go. Call us some time Lance. Maybe before I start to worry you’ve died in your apartment and the mice are eating you.” 

 

“It would be rats Pidge, not mice.” He rolled his eyes. “Honestly you’re supposed to be the smart one.”

 

“Go to hell Lance.” Pidge walked forward with Keith.

 

“Aw.” Lance turned in his seat so he could wave a hand and spoke over the music. “I love you too!”

 

He turned back and let out a small yelp of surprised. “Damnit. How can you be so quiet in those heels?”

 

“Practice.” Shiro had a hand on his hip. “You’re not going to try and drive are you?”

 

“Me?” Lance pointed at his chest. “Not right now. No. I was going to ask for a water and move to the bar and wait a bit.”

 

“Good. Hate to see you become a blood stain on the road.” Shiro began to collect the empty bottles on the table. “I’ll close out your tab.”

 

“Thanks.” Lance tried to clear his throat and use some of the courage his few drinks awarded him. “You’re not the typical server. You’re far more handsome than anyone I have ever seen in this place.”

 

“Thank you.” Shiro picked up the tray. “You and your friends seem close.”

 

“Yeah. We’ve known each other since high school. Kind of grew apart for awhile and now we’re growing back together. If that makes any sense at all.” He was comfortable talking with Shiro. He had noticed that all night as the man came back and forth to their table. Once Lance was able to get over his lust enough to form a sentence. 

 

“Makes a lot of sense.” Shiro’s lips twitched into a smile. “Can you find your way to the bar or do you need a guide?”

 

“If you’re willing to hold my hand I won’t turn it down.” Lance winked at Shiro.

 

“I’m not much into hand holding. I’m more of an independent sort.” He tossed his head back making the long hair swing back and forth. “But I’ll lead you the way, just so you don’t get lost and try and drive.”

 

“Being all responsible.” Lance stood up and followed Shiro to the bar. The crowd had thinned out to only a handful of people. “What time do you guys shut down?”

 

“Four. Think you’ll be good or do we have to call you a cab?” He patted the top of a bar stool. “I’ll fetch your water.”

 

“I’ll be fine. I stopped way before my friend did.” Lance sat down and waved to the bartender. The man was taller than Shiro and had a large scar over his right eye. “Hello.”

 

“He’s going to dry up before he leaves. Lance, this is Kolivan.” Shiro introduced them as he filled up a glass of water from behind the bar. “Kolivan this is Lance.”

 

The bartender grunted and went back to checking his receipts on the computer. Shiro went to another computer and in a few minutes had a large paper printing out. He put it and a pen in front of Lance. 

 

“Tab’s closed.” Shiro explained.

 

Lance nodded and took the pen and scribbled his name on the bottom of the paper.  Shiro handed the paper to Kolivan. 

 

“I’m closed out. Going to clock out and change.” Shiro rubbed Kolivan’s hand and left.

 

Lance followed Shiro’s departure with his eyes. He could not hide his attraction to the taller man and it seemed the man did not mind the attention. Shiro could have just been flattering him all night because it was his job. Lance had made sure to give Shiro a hefty tip on the bill. He wasn’t sure if Shiro had seen it or not.

 

“You.” Kolivan’s growl of a voice interrupted Lance’s thoughts. “Are you going to be a problem?”

 

“Problem?” Lance felt surprised. “What? No. No sir. I’m a gentleman.”

 

“Good. These guys and gals aren’t here for purchasing.” The large hand which slammed in front of him shook all the glasses on top of the bar. “You remember that and your manners and you’ll be welcomed back.”

 

“Yes sir.” Lance saluted. He wondered if customers being rude had been a big problem in the past or recently. He knew it could happen as did anyone who visited these sort of clubs but he also knew there were bouncers in place and in this club a very protective bartender. 

 

Lance finished his glass of water in silence. A few patrons were lead out the door to cabs. Some paid up their tabs and headed home. He was not expecting Shiro to sit next to him. He was also not expecting to see Shiro dressed in tight jeans, tshirt, and black boots to turn him on as much as the bunny suit. Shiro must have found the attention amusing as the smirk he gave Lance was an amused one.

 

“Tips put on the cards.” Kolivan laid the money down on the table.

 

“Thank you.” Shiro picked up the stack of bills. 

 

“You must be popular.” Lance could not ignore the thick stack. 

 

Shiro shrugged. “People come here to be entertained. Did I not entertain you and your friends?”

 

“Good point.” Lance laughed. “Can’t deny your talent.”

 

“I’ll walk you out if you’re ready to go.” Shiro stood up and folded the money and put it in his back pocket.

 

“I’d love nothing more.” Lance stood up. “You seem to like leading me places.”

 

“I must be a leader.” Shiro raised a hand and called out. “Night everyone.”

 

There was a chorus of good nights behind them as they stepped out into the chill of night air. Lance stopped at his bike and made a flourish with his arms. “Here she is.”

 

“Didn’t expect you to be a motorcycle type.” Shiro chuckled as he circled the bike.

 

Lance shrugged. “I get that often. But she’s good on gas and quick and I look good on her.”

 

“Important points.” Shiro stopped his walk behind Lance. “Want to see mine?”

 

“You have a bike?” Lance took a moment to appreciate how close they were without the club lightening to look at Shiro’s gorgeous face. 

 

“No. Car but it’s around back. This way.” Shiro tossed his head. “Follow me.”

 

Lance had a small voice inside his head telling him not to follow but voice be damned he was suddenly very sure he would follow that man through a wall of flames. He readied himself for a bit of banter, a bit of teasing, a lot of innuendoes. He had not been expecting Shiro to pounce of him the moment they were around the side of the club. He wasn’t expecting Shiro to kiss him hard enough to make his lips feel swollen and make his cock stand at attention. The long haired man’s hand cupped the front bulge of Lance’s jeans. He squeezed Lance’s trapped cock as he licked the shell of Lance’s ear. 

 

“You good?” Shiro whispered. “Should I stop?”

 

“Don’t stop.” Lance groaned as he let his head fall against the brick of wall. “I just, I don’t have.”

 

“Not a problem for what I have in mind.” Shiro’s fingers opened up the front of Lance’s jeans as he spoke. “You just lean back and enjoy. I got you covered.”

 

“Oh fuck.” Lance licked his lips as he watched Shiro sink to his knees. 

 

The bunny boy from inside had been a teasing, sweet, gentle persona. This man was predatory like a large wild cat. Lance had walked right into the trap. Shiro pulled Lance’s heavy flesh out from the front of his pants and licked at the tip.

 

“I, uh.” Lance lost all his composure at feeling the warm tongue on his cock.

 

Shiro pushed back the foreskin and curled his tongue around the head. Lance bite his hand from coming right then and there. His other hand scratched at the brick behind him. 

 

“You can touch me. Even pull my hair a bit is fine. Just warn me before you shoot.” Shiro spoke with calmness as he stroked Lance’s cock. Licked up the side of the length then down to Lance’s heavy balls. The wet tongue against his sac made Lance’s toes curl.

 

“It’s not that it’s just been awhile.” Lance spoke behind his hand. It had been years if he was honest with himself.

 

Shiro’s answer was to wrap his lips around the head of Lance’s erection. 

 

“Shiro!” Lance hissed and reached out for the top of the man’s head. The hair was thick and cool in the palm of his hand. 

 

He was panting as Shiro’s hands gripped Lance’s ass and urged him forward. If there was a god then Lance was sure god was toying with him. He rocked his hips and pushed his cock deeper until he felt Shiro’s throat muscles ripple around him. 

 

“Oh shit oh shit oh shit.” Lance kept chanting and he did not care at that moment how desperate he sounded.

 

Shiro’s fingers dug into his ass. Lance could not stop the urge building in his lower belly. This was all a dream. He could not be in some dark area, outside, the cold air blew around them making every breath billow in front of his face, and fucking Shiro’s mouth. His hand tighten on the top of Shiro’s scalp and his head tilted back.    
  
A wet slurp could be heard after a happy groan from Shiro’s eager mouth. Lance could not hold back any longer. 

 

“Shiro, Shiro.” He warned as the fire in his belly spread outward. He watched as Shiro slid back in time to catch the seed. Lance watched at Shiro worked his hand over the hard flesh stroking him to the finish and swallow through his orgasm. The heat around their bodies steaming into the air around them.

 

Shiro licked his lips and tucked Lance’s shaft back into his underwear. “Been saving up. Didn’t expect that much coming out of a skinny guy like you.”

 

“I told you.” Lance’s hands shook as he fixed the front of his jeans. “It’s been awhile.”

 

“Want me to keep leading you?” Shiro’s laugh was decadent. He pressed against Lance’s body. The hard flesh pressed against Lance’s leg felt large. 

 

“Hell yes.” Lance wasn’t sure if this would get him banned from the club for life but knew it would be worth it.  “But like I said I don’t have anything.”

 

“I have that covered.” Shiro pulled two fingers down Lance’s chin. “And you owe me now. Right?”

 

“Sure.” Lance stuttered. 

 

“There’s a place down the road. Get on that crotch rocket of yours and follow me.” Shiro leaned in for a kiss. 

 

No one was going to believe him. Lance shivered as he tasted his seed on Shiro’s tongue. Shiro captured his bottom lip in his teeth and pulled away. Lance clawed at the man’s chest. His lip was released when Shiro desired it. He had a feeling he was truly playing into Shiro’s hand at that moment. 

 

“Don’t crash on the way.” Shiro blew a kiss.

 

“No worries.” Lance raised a hand. “I’ll be following.”

 

Shiro disappeared around the back of the club. Lance pushed against the wall and took a shaky step forward. He needed to move before he changed his mind. He made it to his bike as he saw a black car with white wall tires drive from the back parking lot. It took only seconds to start up the engine and follow.

 

The motel was run down. The building was only minutes away from the club as Shiro had promised. He parked next to Shiro’s car. He watched as Shiro stepped out of the sedan a smile still on the man’s face. 

 

“Wait here.” Shiro jogged to the small door which had a office sign above the door. 

 

Lance noticed his hands were shaking. His brain was catching up to lust. He could drive away. Go off with the memory of Shiro’s mouth and the thrill. He never had to return to the club again in his life.

 

“Back.” Shiro called.

 

“Great!” He sat straight up on his bike.

 

He wanted to groan at his own over excited response. Shiro took pity on him. The man captured his hand and lead him to the room. He had little memory of the short walk to the room of when or how they lost their clothing between the door and the bed. There was plenty he did remember. There were scars here and there over Shiro’s arms, chest, and amazing legs. He had his own scars which covered his body. Perhaps they were both chasing away ghosts.

 

The way Shiro’s cock sprung free of his pants. Lance wrapped a hand around it and was impressed by the thickness. How mad the kissing became as they tumbled into the bed. Lance had been hunted, trapped, and he wondered how Shiro would enjoy his triumph. Shiro’s hands were rough, calloused, as they lifted Lance into the middle of the bed. Those muscles were not for show the man knew how to use them to his advantage. 

 

There Lance laid with his legs spread and Shiro kneeling between them. He did not ask why Shiro had condoms and lube on him. He was hard by the time they had reached the door. Stamina had never been a concern. He hissed as Shiro pressed a thick finger into his body. He pulled his legs further up and apart hoping to open up his body further. 

 

“Damn. You’re stretchy.” Shiro’s praise came before more lube and a second finger. 

 

Lance winced. “Someone is eager.”

 

“Sorry. You really meant it. It has been a long time for you.” Shiro leaned down and kissed him. 

 

Lance was grateful for the kissing as it distracted him from the burn as Shiro prepared him. He found the hair tie keeping all of Shiro’s hair held back and pulled it off. Lance rocked into those two fingers as he tugged at the luscious waterfall of hair. The chill of lube and the pressure of a third entering him halted the kissing. The tip of that finger wiggled against the cluster of nerves which made all of this worth it. 

 

“It might be better if you’re on top for this or turned around.” Shiro licked across Lance’s lips after he spoke. 

 

“Let me on top this round, tiger.” Lance moaned as he rocked his hips. 

 

“Fair enough.” Shiro brushed back his long hair and sat back on his heels.

 

Lance braced himself up on his elbows. He could see his cock leaking onto his stomach. HIs legs spread out and Shiro’s fingers knuckle deep. He had no idea how the man hadn’t needed to come already but he wouldn’t complain. 

 

“You’ll have you move.” Lance reminded the man who appeared focused on watching Lance writhe under his fingers. 

 

Shiro pulled his fingers away and they shifted on the bed. Lance wanted to believe he had the advantage as he straddled Shiro’s hips and grabbed two handfuls of chest muscle. Shiro beneath him with long hair spread outward. The man looked to be a mad demon of pleasure more than a tiger in the moment despite the scars looking like strips. Then those dark eyes locked with Lance. He told himself he was in control once more as Shiro’s hard manhood slipped between the crease of his ass. He almost wished the condom wasn’t in the way. Lube in hand he reached back and coated the length of Shiro’s cock. 

 

“Bend your legs more.” Lance raised up on his knees. He reached back and guided Shiro’s dick to his hole. 

 

Shiro’s hands wrapped around Lance’s cock and balls spreading what lube was left on his fingers over Lance’s hard skin. As Lance sunk down the broad head pressed against his opening. He closed his eyes and focused on breathing as he lowered further. He hissed as it opened him wider than three fingers. His mouth hung open as his legs shook but he did not stop.

 

“Damn. Damn.” Lance cursed the entire length of Shiro’s cock until his ass was flush against the man’s hips.    
  
He opened his eyes after he realized he missed Shiro’s expression. “Hey. You ok?”

 

Shiro’s hands were gripping the top of Lance’s thighs. “You’re tight.”

 

“You like that?” Lance tried to smile as he focused on clenching his muscles. “That feels good.”

 

“Move.” Shiro arched his upper body. 

 

Lance put his hands on Shiro’s knees as he raised up only a few inches. He felt stretched to capacity but it did not stop him from rocking his hips down. They both gasped at the same time. Lance was not sure which part was best for Shiro but the extra pressure down pressed the head of Shiro’s cock in the perfect position. 

 

They took a moment to try another movement. Shiro thrust up while Lance pressed his hips down. Lance felt sweat roll down his back and sides. He watched Shiro bare his teeth making him look feral and that same face smoothing out as he moaned in pleasure. They found a rhythm soon and from there out it was messy. 

 

Loud, hard, messy sex. Lance knew in back of his mind there had to be no way Shiro was fully human from the way he held off his orgasm. He also did not care as he rode over top of Shiro as he ached for another release. Shiro’s rough hand on his cock. His hips bouncing back and grinding down onto Shiro’s dick. 

 

His only warning was the grip on his right hip. Shiro had been holding on tight but then tight was an understatement. Lance felt the man’s thumb bruising his hip bone a moment before Shiro’s body began to spasm below him. If only….he wondered if Shiro’s come would be as thick and plenty as his had been in the alley..would he have felt it deeper in his body or running out of his opening and down his legs?

 

Lance’s scream joined Shiro’s as he came a few thrusts later. 

 

“Holy….fuck.” Lance pushed his sweaty hair back. He did not want to move but knew he had to so Shiro could take off the condom. Shiro looked gorgeous under him. 

 

All the pale skin flushed deep red and a half slanted smile on his face. The black mane of hair still spread around him. 

 

“More?” Shiro smirked as he ran his fingers through the come on his stomach and chest. “Really want to see you face down and ass up.”

 

“Oh hell.” His body tightened in arousal. “Give me five minutes.”

 

“Only five?” Shiro licked a come covered finger. “Get up here and I bet I can make it three.”

 

“Okay.” Lance lifted his hips. His body felt empty without Shiro’s impressive cock inside him. “You have more supplies?”   
  
“Yes. Don’t worry. Enough for the entire night.” Shiro pulled him down for a kiss.

 

The kiss lacked the fever of demand and lust. He noticed how willing Shiro was to relinquish control over the kiss. Shiro pushed himself upwards which forced Lance to lean back. He shuffled his knees back and allowed Shiro the space to remove the condom. 

 

“Do I get a chance to return the favor from the club?” Lance asked as he stared at Shiro’s softened cock.

 

Shiro pulled his long hair to the side so it draped over his left shoulder and down his chest. “Listen when I say stop. I still want another go at that tight ass of yours.”

 

Lance swallowed his desire to bend over and offer his ass at that moment. Nevermind how hungry Shiro’s eight pack made him. He had always dreamed of having a man which filled all of his physical kink boxes. Large arms. Legs which could crush a man’s skull. Arms that could pin him down and keep him down even if he fought. Hands big enough to be considered bear paws. 

 

He nodded and laid on his stomach with his face at Shiro’s crotch. Lance wrapped his hand around the base. He licked at the head. He was rewarded by the lingering taste of Shiro’s release. Lance twitched in surprise as he felt Shiro rub his hand between his shoulder blades. A shiver went through his body as a unbidden memory jumped to his mind. Lance pushed the offending thought away and focused on Shiro.

 

He covered the head with his lips. He sucked at the tip and licked at the slit. He began to stroke the flesh from his lips to the nest of black hair at the base which had a slight curl to it. He appreciated well-groomed men. He used his tongue to swirl around the ridge and then lick the underside. He took the crown into his mouth and moaned around the flesh. He took the entirety of it in his mouth and pressed his nose to the pubic hair. A slow bob of his head and tease of his fingers around the heavy ball sac and Shiro’s cock began to grow.

 

The edges of his lips felt a burn of stretching as Shiro swelled to full size. Lance moved his mouth up and down the erection. He heard the hitch in Shiro’s groans as he took the cock to the root and the head of Shiro’s cock slid down the back of his throat. He repeated the motion which made him have to pull in deep breaths through his nose and his mouth salivate. 

 

“Stop, stop.” Shiro pushed against Lance’s shoulder. 

 

Lance let the flesh pop out of his mouth. His lips felt near numb from being stretched for so long. He winked at Shiro as he dragged the back of his hand over his wet chin. “Good to go?”

 

“I am. You?” Shiro was staring at his lips. 

 

“Don’t worry. I'll be fine.” Lance had been celibate for many years. If this was a one-night meeting he was going to make the most of it. 

 

Shiro brushed the pad of his thumb over Lance’s lower lip. “Good. Think I can go a bit harder this time?”

 

Lance nipped the top of Shiro’s thumb as it passed over his lip a second time. “Yeah. I can take it.”

 

“Get comfortable.” Shiro rolled onto his side to grab the condom and lube from the night stand. 

 

He grabbed the two pillows which had fallen from the floor and folded them under his chest as he knelt down. He spread his legs apart with his ass high in the air. He did not have to wait long for Shior to return. Lance peeked over his shoulder and smiled. He could not get over how good Shiro looked with all that black hair loose around the pale body.

 

“Something amusing?” Shiro asked as he opened the lube.

 

“I really want to twist all that hair around my hand and fuck you.” Lance licked his lower lip.

 

Shiro’s hand dropped the lube and he began to cuss as he found the bottle. Lance could see those fingers shaking as he opened the slick. Did the man have a dirty talk kink? Lance knew there was one way to find out that answer. 

 

“I just can’t decide if I want to fuck your face like that. Or do I want to bend you over the bed and fuck your ass like that? Or do I do both?” He brush his hair back. 

 

“Both.” Shiro’s voice was above a whisper. “You could do both, but, ah you’ve already came twice.”

 

“Oh. Tiger. I can come at least two or maybe three times more.” Lance wiggled his ass. 

 

Shiro’s fingers were still shaking as they gripped the lube bottle. Up to this point Shiro had lead him around by the proverbial leash. Now Lance had found a way to put them on a more equal footing. If the man needed dirty talk to unravel around the edges then Lance could talk all day and all night.

 

“You can?” Shiro asked. Lance did not miss the stutter in the server’s voice.

 

“Yeah, now. Going to just stay back there all night admiring my fine ass or are you going to fuck it?” He enjoyed this turn of the tables. 

 

Shiro cleared his throat and went back to focusing on the bottle. “Right.” 

 

Lance did not have long to savor his small triumph as cold slick fingers pressed into his body. Shiro’s large paw pushed the flesh of his right ass cheek aside more than likely to see his actions better. There was a burn he had expected and sensitivity he had not expected. The hand on his right ass cheek began to move in small circles. 

 

“You sure?” Shiro halted his fingers. “If it hurts we can stop.”

 

Lance felt his face flush. “I’m fine. Honest.”

 

“Alright.” Shiro paused the movement of his fingers. 

 

Lance tilted his head and rested his cheek against the pillows. He could feel the addition of more cold slick and he appreciated the thought. They had rushed before for both release and desire to put Shiro’s cock into his body. He’d be sore tomorrow and it would be worth every moment.

 

He had been half hard when Shiro’s fingers breached his entrance. His cock was now heavy between his legs. Shiro’s thick digits had reached his sweet spot and teased him into rocking his hips back. He moaned and whimpered and let out every noise instead of holding anything back.

 

“Fuck me. Already.” Lance groaned loudly into the pillow.

 

“Do you always talk this much?” Shiro hummed as he pulled his fingers away. 

 

“I could talk dirty for hours.” Lance wanted to tease the man with a chuckle but he was stopped as the head of Shiro’s cock diverted his attention. “Yes. That’s what I want.”

 

Lance moaned loudly into the pillow as Shiro pressed inside him, not stopping until all of the hard flesh was buried deep inside his body. He pushed back with his hips and hoped that was enough of a signal to tell Shiro to move. Lance wasn’t expecting the meaty arm tucking under his chest and gripping the front of his shoulder. The shift of Shiro’s hips as the taller man’s mouth put a kiss on the opposite shoulder. 

 

He could not see it but he could feel Shiro’s body covering his in a way far more intimate than he had been prepared to receive. Shiro’s lips and teeth worked on the skin on his shoulder making large bruise Lance was certain. 

 

“If you don’t move soon.” Lance warned as he bit his lower lip to pause for breath. 

 

He was silenced by Shiro pulling his cock back far enough to slam his hips forward. Lance’s hand shot forward to push against the headboard. His heart was beating quicker as he waited for the next push, and when it came, the force made him cry out. 

 

“Better?” Shiro bit at the bruise he had created. 

 

“Better.” Lance turned his eyes towards Shiro. In small exchange of their glances there was a silent consent to continue. 

 

His tucked his head down. He spread his fingers outward against the wooden headboard. Shiro did not wait another moment before he pulled back dragging his thick prick out a few inches then thrusting hard and deep back into his body. The pace was predictable for Lance to adjust his hips and squeeze his muscles. He cried out as Shiro paused, shifted the angle of the next press forward, and that wrapped cock head found its place. Lance blessed the stars in the sky for men who enjoyed giving as much as they took. The hand on the front of his shoulder tightened the other squeezed his hip.

 

“Oh god.” Lance whispered. The foreplay was over and the next thrust was harder than the one before it. 

 

Shiro’s grunted as he hammered his hips forward in a maddening pace. Those grunts mixed with the slap of flesh, the death groan of the bed springs, the knocking of the headboard against the wall. The symphony of sex inside Lance’s ears melding with his own babbles of pleasure. He felt the sweat against his ass and rolling down the inside of his legs and dripping off the side of his face. His eyelids shut and his eyes rolled backward. His cock swung painfully in the air with little friction to grant him release aside from the occasional brush of the bedding beneath him. The claiming, the near violence of it, his forearm straining to keep him upright, the biting, the screams from both of them, the growling, these were all actions Lance craved in a sex. No tenderness only the primal mind numbing chase of orgasm. No self-hate. No lonely thoughts. A world of white noise in a singular moment.

 

“Lance!” A roar from Shiro against Lance’s ear. 

 

It was a first for Lance. He had never come without his dick being touched. His orgasm felt more like a seizure had taken over his body. His leg, back, and abdominal muscles contracting and relaxing on their own as he had no control over any of them. He pulled in wet gulps of air as tears ran down his cheeks. The tears hit the sheets the same time his balls drew up and emptied what had been left inside him. The euphoria faded with his strength. He collapsed into the mess he made without a care.

 

Shiro laid on top of Lance’s body. The man was far too heavy to stay there for a long period of time. The feeling of being smothered was comforting in a way as he laid there fucked out and happy.

 

“I need to move.” Shiro sounded out of breath. Shrio kissed the outside of his ear. “But I don’t want to.”

 

“Too bad.” Lance smirked. “Least you’re not lying in the come puddle.”

 

He heard a snort of amusement before Shiro moved with a slow careful purpose of pulling out of Lance’s body. He turned his face and bit into the back of his arm. The sting and the emptiness threaten to make Lance shed a few more tears. He was grateful Shiro could not see as the bed dipped from the man’s retreat. Lance unclenched his jaw. He rubbed his hand over his face and rolled to his side. He opened his eyes when the mattress shifted and Shiro laid behind him. Lance had no plans for after the sex, ideas for certain, but no plans. Being the little spoon to Shiro’s big spoon had not been an outcome he had anticipated. 

 

“Five minutes.” Lance pulled out the pillow he had not drooled on or bitten. “Here.”

 

“Thanks.” Shiro took the pillow for his head. “Five minutes and go again hm?”

 

“Right. Five minutes.” Lance closed his eyes and smiled. It was a lie. He was well on his way to falling asleep. He was going to wake up sore as hell, itchy, sticky, and not one damn regret. 

 

He just wasn’t sure if he was going to wake up alone. 


	2. Back for Seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up alone after a wonderful night of sex. He regrets nothing aside from his broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some damn plot spilled all over this nice PWP  
> Next chapter will be the filth you are looking for promise.  
> I had to get this out of the way for some reason :)

Lance took off his boots, put all of the items in his pockets on the bookcase top and trudged his way to the sofa before collapsing into the plush cushions. Last night felt like a dream. A very happy sex filled dream. He would have chalked it up to a dream too if it had not been waking up in the motel naked and alone, his sore body echoing every lustful decision he had made hours before. 

 

Had he expected after glow snuggling? Perhaps breakfast with the man who had lured him into a room and gave him multiple orgasms. Maybe help showering off the absolute slutty mess covering his body.

 

He grabbed the blue throw pillow and pressed his face into the microfiber surface before screaming. 

  
“Lance McClain, you’re the biggest idiot in the entire world!”

 

The screaming finished, he tucked the pillow behind his head. As he rubbed his face with the palm of his hand, he pulled in a large breath of the motel soap which he had used. He could go for another shower. The water pressure was dismal in the motel and he was sure his hair was flat as a pancake. Not even a hard drive through town on his bike would give any lift to his poor hair. 

 

His eyes focused on the white ceiling. What was wrong with him? He asked himself that over and over again. He was a mature man well past the age of being embarrassed at having one night stands. Safe, sane, consensual... All those boxes had been checked off before Shiro had pressed him against that brick wall and sucked his brain out by his penis. He had not gone to the club to hook up. He had not expected any sex from the bunny man. Shiro had been the one who pounced. Lance had a feeling he fell into a trap. A tall, dark haired and handsome trap. He had wondered if Shiro had done it for money, but that hadn’t been the case. Lance’s wallet had been left untouched. He checked it when he woke up as a moment of panic hit him and several late night TV show plots filled his head. 

 

He did not feel there was anything truly dangerous about Shiro. Lance had to accept that act after this experience. He was not built for any more one night stands. The sex had been good, great, over the top.

 

Lance still felt lonely. The idea of companionship had seemed to change for him last night. He had wanted to wake up with Shiro next to him. He had no right to demand Shiro to stay and by all rights, maybe Shiro wanted no more to do with Lance. The pain in Lance’s chest spread into his stomach which made him feel nauseous. He could never go to that club ever again. 

 

He sat up and held his head between his hands. He did not have a hangover, a small blessing since he had to get to work on editing several photos from his last job and get them sent out by the end of the weekend.  He stood up and stretched his arms over head. He took off his jacket and tossed it onto the chair next to him. 

 

His phone rang and he patted his pockets before he remembered he had taken it out with his keys and wallet. He picked it up and was surprised to see Keith’s picture on the front of his phone. He pressed the button and held the phone up to his ear.

 

“I hate you.” Keith hissed. “My head is killing me.”

 

“Had plans today too, didn’t you?” Lance chuckled. “Why are you calling me then?”

 

“To tell you I hate you.” Keith answered.

 

“Uh huh.” Lance walked into his kitchen and began to make coffee. “I made it home safe, mom.”

 

“Good.” Keith sighed. “You being dead would be a bad thing.”

 

“Truly horrible. The world needs more of me.” Lance grabbed one of the clean coffee mugs from the cabinet. 

 

“God, no.” Keith said and Lance detected small whine in his friend’s voice. “Alright, I have to go. Glad you’re safe.”

 

“Yes, yes. Safe as can be. Go save the world.” Lance put the mug down. “Thanks, Keith.”

 

“Uh huh. Stay out of trouble.” Keith hung up after he spoke.

 

Lance appreciated Keith’s concern. His friends were great. Everything he had gone through in his past and he could always count on Pidge to think up a solution, Keith to show up at any time to back him up and Hunk to run to if he had nowhere else to go. He pulled the coffee pot now filled halfway off the hot plate and poured himself a cup. 

 

His phone whistled with a text notification. He looked at the screen and froze in place. 

 

An unknown number was the heading and a simple message. 

 

“You’re rather adorable when you snore in your sleep.”

Attachment: Image.

 

Lance pressed the attachment and there he was, laying in the motel bed. His hair sticking out at all angles, mouth opened and eyes closed. If he was not in a moment of shock, he would think the picture was not half bad. He was glad he had grown out his beard.

 

This number had to be Shiro’s number. This could be very bad or very good. Worst case was Shiro thought he could blackmail Lance for money or threat to post images on the internet. Bad was the man was teasing him with no reason to want anything beyond a fuck buddy. Best would be Shiro wanted to meet again and more.

 

Lance put his cup down. His fingers flew over the keyboard on his phone. “I believe last night I proved that I am more than adorable. How did you get my number?”

 

“You left your phone on the floor.” Shiro’s response came quick. There was a smiley face emoji after the text.

 

Lance turned and leaned against the counter. How did he want this to go? Where could it go? He knew nothing about this man. Be careful, he reminded himself. Lance fell in love too easily in the past with the wrong people. “You could have stayed and I would have given it to you when I woke up.”

 

The small ellipsis bubble showed at the bottom of the screen. “Had an appointment. You slept through my alarm. Mad?”

 

He blew out the air in his lungs as he felt relieved. He picked back up his cup. The man could have been lying, but Lance wanted to trust Shiro. He continued to text as he walked to his desk. “I had to clean up all by myself.”

 

“Sorry. I can make it up to you?” Another smiley face.

 

“How do you want to make it up to me?” He put his own emoji with a smirk at the end of the words. Lance pulled out his computer chair, sat down and put his coffee cup at the safe distance of not pouring over his keyboard. 

 

“Come by the club tonight around eight and I’ll make it up to you.” Shiro’s immediate response endeared Lance to the man.

 

He chewed on his lower lip as he thought about the next text he would send. The difficulty with using messages was it lacked seeing the person. One line of a message could be read in five different ways. Lance knew he did not need a fuck buddy in his life now. When he woke up this morning alone, that had put the nail in the coffin as they said. 

 

“Shiro is your real name? Seems that I’m at a disadvantage here.” He posed the question and hoped to get a straight answer.

 

The ellipses bounced in time to Lance’s leg as he waited for the answer.  “Yes/No? Takashi Shirogane.” 

 

Lance looked at the name and spoke it in his head a few time. Part of him wanted to use the man’s first name and the other part of him felt comfortable using the name Shiro. Takashi felt too personal to use until he knew what the server had in mind for them. 

 

“Shiro.” Lance’s leg was still bouncing as he typed. “Last night - not planned. I really liked last night. A LOT. But I’m not looking for a fuck buddy.”

 

Shiro’s message took forever to load. “Me either.  And for the record - I did not have a plan. Never took home a customer before.”

 

Lance’s shoulders relaxed and he leaned back in the chair. He changed the unknown number to Shiro’s proper name. He glanced at his dark computer screen and back down at the phone at the time. He had to budget his time wisely if he was going to get everything he wanted done before eight.

 

“I’ll be at the club at eight.” Lance typed out his reply. “Do you work the club full time?”

 

He laid his phone on the desk and plugged it into the computer to charge. He pressed the power button and waited for the machine to start up. He typed in his password first and then looked at Shiro’s reply. 

 

“No. Work another job three times a week. Club is good in tips. What do you do when you’re not seducing servers?” 

 

Lance read Shiro’s message twice. He sputtered as he typed his response. “Who seduced who buddy?!ll Where did you get those ‘supplies’ anyway?” 

 

Lance wanted nothing more than to take credit for seducing the handsome man, but the facts did not represent that in the least. Lance had been fooled by Shiro’s teasing and blushes through the evening. The moment Shiro stepped outside with him, there had been no more bashful bunny. Lance had been trapped by a crafty, sexual, black tiger!

 

He had logged into his email account and opened up his editing program to load in the background. He would have to invest in a newer system soon. His phone whistled and he picked it up to read Shiro’s response.

 

“I wanted to kiss you real bad all night. Co-worker keeps a supply in his locker for anyone to use if they want. Never wanted to before. Figured it was worth the risk.” 

 

He groaned. He was not going to get any work done if this text conversation turned dirty. He then read the message again and deleted his initial reply. 

 

“Serious. They don’t make you guys sell for sex….do they?” Lance did not get the vibe from the bartender where money and sex were even allowed to be talked about in the club. 

 

“No. The owner does not allow any of that in the club. It’s safe as any club can be and Kolivan has eyes everywhere.” Shiro ended the message with a frown emoji. “I don’t sell sex Lance.”

 

Lance pressed his fingers into his eyes as he cursed himself. He probably sounded like an asshole. How did people date over messages?

 

“Sorry.” He replied and sent first then sent another message right after. “Did not mean to make it sound you were selling your body. I promise I am a proper gentleman when I date someone.”

 

“Never dated a proper gentleman before.” A wink emoji followed by a smile once more.

 

Lance laughed at the message. Shiro appeared to be coy even on the phone. Lance would not underestimate the man again. He may be falling into Shiro’s claws, but he could control the descent this time. No more motels for him. 

 

“I have to work.” He typed back. “Can I send you messages when I have time?”

 

“Yes. I might be asleep but I’ll answer when I wake up.” Shiro’s response was seconds after his message. “What do you do?”

 

“I’m a photographer.” He replied. “Not as exciting as taking people’s breath away with your gorgeous body. Is your official title breath taker?”

 

“That was horrible! X’D Was that your best pick up line?” The reply was less than a second after he had hit send.

 

“No. I have a lot more. I’ll try them all on you tonight.” Lance felt happier already.

 

“Can’t wait.”

 

Lance put his phone down. His morning had started out sad and alone. His plans now included Shiro and he would not be alone nor sad. He did not want to lose focus even if his mind attempted to wander back to Shiro multiple times. He began his editing and putting together his client’s photos and pulling a few aside to use for his portfolio. He wrapped up the last image and it was already far into the afternoon. He answered emails and received two new contracts for the month. 

 

He stood up for a break and stretched. He took his cup back to the kitchen and put it in the sink. He looked around his apartment and knew he wanted to bring Shiro back here tonight. He did not want the man only for sex, but he still wouldn’t turn sex down if the man was willing. He rubbed his chin and had a moment of inspiration.

 

Lance started by picking up the apartment of the random clutter. He did not have a dirty apartment, but he wanted to make a good impression. He tossed all the laundry in the hamper. He turned off his computer and unplug his phone from the charger. He tossed on his jacket and slipped back on his boots. 

 

“Are you working?” The message came while Lance had been on his way to the store and so he did not read it until he was off his bike. Shiro appeared to have awoken from his nap.

 

“Done for the day. Chores now. How was your nap?” Lance found himself grinning as he walked into the store. 

 

“Short but needed. Heading to the club now for my shift.” The message from Shiro read. “Won’t have the phone on me. You’ll have to show up if you want to talk to me more.”

 

“I’ll be there. Can’t let anyone else steal your heart.” He picked up a basket by the front door. 

 

“No worry there sharpshooter.” 

 

Lance felt panic. “Did you google me?”

 

There was a long pause before there was a reply. “Roommate did. Sorry?” 

 

Lance cursed Pidge a thousand, million, billion bytes of data being erased from her computer in the next two days. Pidge set up, managed and updated Lance’s website for free. He truly had no reason to complain. Lance needed to talk to Pidge about hiding his information online better. Pidge had already separated his private profile links from his business website, but more needed to be done to protect himself and ensure he never lost customers over a silly vacation picture. And he was doubtful Pidge was as innocent as he wanted to believe in leading him to the club and to Shiro. He did not have the forethought to typing Shiro’s name in and seeing what secrets were on the web. Maybe he was older than he felt.

 

“It’s fine. There are times I hate the internet.” He sent back. “What did you find out?”

 

“Found your Facebook, Instagram and your Snapchat.” 

 

At least, Shiro was honest with what he had discovered. This also meant that Shiro knew Lance was 33, divorced, Cuban, the name of his business and he had a thing for sharks. 

 

“What is the verdict?” He wondered if seeing him in a speedo on the beach was a turn on or off. Would his divorce be an issue?

 

“My roommate thinks you’d look better without the beard.” There was a pause before the next message. “I like the beard.”

 

Lance rubbed his chin and smiled despite the odd look from the woman down the aisle gave him. He grabbed several items from the shelves as he walked quickly passed. 

 

He did not want to forget anything which he might need tonight. “Good to know. Are you texting and driving?”

 

“Hands-free device. Voice to text.” 

 

“Focus on the road before your death ruins tonight.” Lance rolled his eyes at the shelves of lube. He knew which brand he liked and knew it was not what Shiro had brought last night. The lube from last night had been a friend’s choice so Lance picked out what he liked. He figured he could ask a few more questions since Shiro had his profile from online. “How old are you?”

 

“You’re bossy and I’m 27. Don’t date younger men?”

 

“Age isn’t a big deal.” Lance grabbed the condoms next. “What about you? Ever been married?”

 

“Never. At club. See you at eight.” Lance finished his shopping and headed straight home to shower and prepare.

 

He had never brought a man or woman back to his new apartment. Lance knew he was over thinking. Did not help knowing he was over thinking. Instead after his shower and after he was happy with the bedroom set up he dove into work until an hour before he was supposed to meet Shiro.

 

Lance had felt good last night when he headed to the club. He had been prepared for friends and a few drinks. Tonight, he was preparing to meet with Shiro for the second time. Meeting Shiro meant he felt the excitement. He was half tempted to pull his bike into the parking lot and put it next to Shiro’s car. He also knew if one of the other employees saw his bike in the back lot, there may be questions. He settled for parking in the front of the lot and close to the front door. There were a few more cars here than the previous night.

 

He walked into the club and smiled at the lady by the door. He decided to sit at the bar. Kolivan only gave him a small glare before taking his order. He requested the beer he had drank the night before. Lance felt an uneasiness in his stomach as he sat there and waited for the beer. He had not seen Shiro. He hoped the man had not set him up to come here only to not show. Shiro had said he was working until eight. 

 

He was relieved when he saw Shiro stride out from the back room. He noticed the bunny ears were gone, but the rest of the outfit was the same from last night. Lance appreciated the sight of Shiro in those tights and corset. There was a kink in him Lance had never explored, but it seemed to be thick men in tights. Shiro in his tight jeans and t-shirt had been a lovely sight.

 

Shiro on his knees with his mouth on Lance’s cock had been erotic. Shiro beneath Lance hissing and groaning and squeezing his hips tight as Lance rode him hard and fast felt as if it had been a dream. All of it was only last night. Lance swallowed a mouthful of beer as he watched Shiro walk through the tables towards him. The large smile on Shiro’s face made Lance feel hotter in the area under his belt line. 

 

“Hello.” Shiro said.

 

“Hey.” Lance responded. 

 

Shiro pressed his shoulder into Lance's as he handed Kolivan the credit card from the table he had just left. “Tab for table twenty-two.”

 

“Got it.” Kolivan took the card and taped to the computer.

 

“Not going to carry his card back in your teeth?” Lance asked. 

 

Shiro chuckled and gave Lance a wink. “No. Only do that for very special customers.”

 

Lance gripped his beer instead of touching Shiro. The man was on the clock and they weren’t dating. “How many special customers do you have?”

 

“I’m a one man sort of guy.” Shiro put a hand on his hip as he leaned against the bar. “And how many servers do you take home at night?”

 

“I’m a one man type of guy just like you.” Lance grinned. “Besides, you seem to be more than enough for one man to handle.”

 

“Shiro.” Kolivan’s grunt cut into their conversation. “Here.”

 

“Good.” Shiro said to Lance before he turned and grabbed the card and receipt from the large bartender. “I’ll be off as soon as I get these two tables done.”

 

“Ok. I’ll be here.” Lance waved as Shiro walked off. A large weight fell away from Lance’s shoulders as the concern about Shiro having multiple men on the side left him. He turned back towards the bar top and jolted in surprise. “Shit!”

 

“What are you planning to do with Shiro?” Kolivan asked with narrowed eyes and a growl in his voice.

 

“He’s an adult. I’m an adult. We were going to do adult things.” Lance cleared his throat. “Don’t you worry. I’m sure he can strangle me with his bicep if I upset him.”

 

“You better not hurt him.” Kolivan grunted as he pushed away from the bar top and went back to the other customers.

 

Holy hell, Lance thought to himself. “What an ass.” He said out loud under his breath. Lance had no intentions of hurting Shiro. He was sure if anyone walked away from this hurt, it would be Lance. He had a tendency to make rash choices when his heart moved faster than his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses


End file.
